


She Wears Short Skirts

by SurreptitiousService



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, F/F, Fem!Reddie, I love them too much, Lesbians unite, first writing in a while, i don't know how to tag things, i just want more fem!reddie, please tell me i'm good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurreptitiousService/pseuds/SurreptitiousService
Summary: Eddie wants Richie, but doesn't think Richie wants her.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	She Wears Short Skirts

Eddie had known since she was 14 that she wanted to kiss Richie. The way her curly hair falls on her face, sometimes covering her eyes over her stupid glasses. Her stupid Hawaiian shirts she wears with her stupid tight jeans. Her smile that lights up a room along with her laugh, and her voice, and how tall she is. When she got older, Richie just got hotter, she started wearing those shirts open to show off her sports bra and collarbones. She started cutting her hair shorter and got one of her ears pierced up.

The point is, Eddie is frustrated. She’s been dropping hints that she wants Richie to push her against a wall for months now. Since Richie finally came to terms with the fact that the boyfriends she’d had over the years were just dudes she wanted to hang out with. For four years, Eddie was content thinking that she would always be Richie’s closest friend, and that every time she caught Richie looking at her was just a coincidence. 

As soon as Richie came out though, she made a decision. Eddie decided the best thing she could do is complain to Bev. Coming clean about how she felt was not the easiest and Bev probably didn’t appreciate Eddie bursting into her room one day yelling that she was in love with Richie, but Eddie still thinks she should’ve at least pretended to be surprised. After Eddie was done pouting at her, they started to talk and Eddie expressed just how much she wants to jump Richie, but also she doesn’t want to be the first to make a move. What if Richie didn’t like her like that, what if she was still just interested in being friends. What if she made a fool of herself?

Bev, being the best, tried to convince her that Richie felt the same, but Eddie wasn’t having it. So Bev came up with an idea. The idea involved them going to the nearest thrift store and Bev loading Eddie’s arms with the smallest tops and skirts that she could find. Some of them were just too much, so those were quickly bypassed, but Eddie still left with a good amount of new clothing. Bev was very insistent that if she wore these around Richie, she wouldn’t be able to resist.

So the next time she was supposed to hang out with Richie, she pulled out one of the skirts. They came up to her waist and flowed around her hips, whenever she walked Eddie could feel the fabric brush against the back of her legs and she felt cute. The top that she had picked out came down to right above the band of the skirt and had a daisy pattern on it. Looking at herself one more time in the mirror, she smiled, took a photo of herself and texted Richie that she was on her way. Richie texted back some unintelligible string of emojis as she closed the door after her, ignoring the calls of her mother, and Eddie rolled her eyes and began her walk. 

By the time she got to Richie’s house she was a ball of nerves. Eddie wanted to be confident, but maybe this skirt was too short. Maybe Richie won’t even notice or care that she was dressed differently. Taking a deep breath and realizing she was already here and there was no going back, she knocked on Richie’s door.

Seconds later, the door swung open and there Richie was, all fluffy hair and big teeth. “Hey Eds! What did you-” Richie suddenly cut herself off as she took in Eddie’s outfit. Eddie was glad that she thought to wear her sunglasses, maybe Richie won’t be able to tell how nervous she was, though she was blushing pretty hard, she would blame that on the summer heat. 

“What, dipshit? Never seen a girl in a skirt before?” Eddie bit out, she knew this was a bad idea. 

Richie seemed to recover and leaned her whole weight on her hand on the door frame and smiled easily, “Not such a cutie as you, no. What’s the occasion? Is it my birthday?”

Blushing even harder, Eddie scoffs and pushes past Richie to get in her house. “Fuck off, Bev thought I needed a change of pace, and honestly, I kinda like it.” She started walking towards the kitchen, and looking over her shoulder, she could’ve sworn she saw Richie running her eyes down her legs before she snaps back to it and closes the door. She was constantly jokingly flirting with her, ever since they were kids, nothing was new now, she probably just imagined that.

“Well, that’s fair, you do look even cuter than you usually do.” Richie passes Eddie, smiling down at her and walks towards the fridge to get them drinks. Eddie follows her and sits at the table and crosses her legs, taking off her sunglasses and watches as Richie grabs a soda for herself and a water for Eddie. She even takes the top off for her. 

“Thanks.” She takes the water and smiles up at Richie before taking a long drink. Richie stares down at her and puts her can up to her mouth, but doesn’t try to take a drink. Eddie puts the water down and looks up at Richie, trying to figure out what the look in her eye is, but then Richie seems to realize what she’s doing and lightly laughs as she moves away from Eddie and sits down on the opposite side of the table. 

“So, Eds, what brings you around these parts today? You know I never mind hanging with you, my love, but did you want to do anything specific?” Richie gave her a huge smile and took a big swig of her soda, sputtering around it like she was surprised by the fizzing and getting some on her shirt. 

Eddie gave her a scathing look, “Now I don’t think I should take you in public! What the fuck, Richie!” She got up and grabbed a couple of paper towels, wetting them and rushing over to Richie to start dabbing at the sugar stain on her shirt.

Once she was satisfied that she had thoroughly helped her, she looked at Richie’s face to find her eyes already trained on hers. “You can take me anywhere you want, Eddie, I promise I’ll behave.” Richie smiled up at her and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her in so she could bury her face in her stomach. Eddie gasped, feeling Richie’s hair against her skin was making her brain explode. She opened her mouth intending to say something, but then Richie nuzzled into her, and she quickly closed her mouth before something embarrassing came out. 

Richie eventually let her go and scooted her to the side so she could go and change while Eddie stayed in the kitchen and tried to calm herself down. She wasn’t going to survive this, but...but Richie had never done that before. She was a very tactile person in general, but Eddie had cleaned plenty of things off of Richie’s shirts over the years, and Richie had never looked at her like that. 

Maybe this was a good idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is any good, but I really want more fem!reddie and I guess I'm willing to write it myself? Please tell me if this is any good, I will write more if I get validation.


End file.
